Kidnapped
by AngelUnicorn00
Summary: Frank was kidnapped two years ago. So when a man calls and says that he has the boy, how can Joe not go see?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was planning on making this a One shot, but it was too long, so it's a few chapters long. Oh, and someone is naughty and says "dang it". I needed something strong for that moment.

* * *

Joe threw himself onto the couch with a moan. He was slowly losing the fight with depression, and nothing seemed to help. Nothing except for-

"Maybe a new clue will turn up soon."

His thoughts turned to Frank, his big brother, his best friend, his grounding wire. A case two years before, went bad, and Frank was kidnapped.

 _The crooks had turned the dock into a smuggling operation. And it was bigger than anyone thought._

" _Hurry Frank! They'll get away!"_

" _Slow down Joe! Dad told us to watch, not act. Besides, they don't know that we're here."_

 _But 16 year old Joe refused to slow down, and instead plowed after the men, right into their waiting net._

" _Well well well, who do we have here? A little sneak? Where's that brother of yours?"_

" _Right here!"_

 _The man turned around to face the boy, only to get a face full of ocean water. As he wiped at his eyes, Frank lured the men away, hurling the bucket at them._

" _Joe run! Go get Dad!"_

 _Two of the men ran after Joe, but he was too far ahead. Twenty minutes later, Fenton and the police were at the dock. Most of the smugglers were arrested._

 _Joe looked around, getting concerned. "Where's Frank?"_

 _He wasn't at the dock, or on the boats. He had disappeared without a trace._

Joe buried his face in the pillow. _'And it's all my fault! Frank died because of me! We never ever found his-'_ Joe's thoughts broke off with a sob. Different situations ran through his head. Each one old and painful.

Situations where they drowned him. Situations where he was shot. Situations where they took him miles out and then threw him over board. Even with _those_ thoughts, Joe's mind always settled on Frank as a prisoner somewhere, alive.

The phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. Grudgingly getting up, he crossed the room and answered it. "Hardy residence. Joe Hardy speaking."

A rough, masculine voice answered him. "I have your brother."

Joe's breath caught in his throat. "What!?"

"Maple and Elm's corner. 10 o'clock. Be there. Alone."

The line went dead.

Joe stared at the phone, anguish rising up in him.

 _'This is a trap. But, what if it's not? Frank would suffer longer, if not for the rest of his life!'_

* * *

At dinner, Joe barely touched his food.

Laura sighed, before placing her hand on his. He jumped.

"You okay Joey?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."

Gertrude guffawed, but said nothing.

Fenton put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. "You're thinking about Frank again." It was a statement, not a question.

Joe nodded. "I was. Then-"

"Then what?" Fenton prodded.

"Then a man called and said that he had Frank. He set up a meeting place for tonight. And I'm going." He added the last part in a whisper.

Fenton nodded. "Where is it?"

"The corner of Elm and Maple. But he told me to come alone."

"And you will. With backup."

* * *

Joe leaned against the lamp post on the corner. He glanced down the road at Fenton's car, just visible in the darkness. Joe checked his watch. 9:59 P.M.

 _'Man! This guy is cutting it close!'_

A pair of headlights came into view, and headed towards Joe's corner, passing Fenton on the way. The headlights belonged to a nice looking, older red truck. The truck was driven by a man, at least Joe thought it was a man. With a baseball cap on his head, sunglasses over his eyes and a scarf over his nose and mouth (bandit style), it was impossible to tell if it _was_ a him.

The truck stopped. The man leaned over and opened the passenger door.

"Get in."

Joe took a deep breath, then climbed in.

Fenton watched from his car, ready to spring into action if he was needed. When Joe got into the truck his heart flew into his throat.

"No."

With a sudden jerk, the truck took off down the road. Fenton promptly followed, but the driver knew how to lose tails. After a short chase, Fenton looked around, and found that he was alone. The truck was gone.

 _'Maybe they're alone.'_

Fenton grabbed out his cell phone and called Joe. It rang three times. Then Joe answered.

"Hey Dad."

"Joe, are you alright?"

"Alright? I'm better than alright! I'm fantastic!"

"What'd he drug you with?"

Joe broke out laughing. Fenton heard the phone drop. The next person to speak to him wasn't Joe.

"Is this Fenton Hardy?"

"Yes it is. Who is this? What do you want? And what have you done to my son?"

The rough voice spoke again. "Who am I? Someone you never thought you'd ever see again. What do I want? To come home. What did I do to Joe? I gave him the best 'drug' I could have. Sheer joy."

Fenton thought for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Frank Hardy."

* * *

Frank leaned back against his truck, looking Bayport over. The afternoon sun made it shine like a gem in his tired eyes.

" _It hasn't changed much."_

He rubbed his arm, feeling the scar that ran from his neck to his elbow. Over twenty scars could be found on him, and he could name off when he got each one. An he could feel each one with every move he made.

His strength, stamina, and endurance had increased drastically over the last two years. Working hard at a loading dock could do that to anyone. His voice was now rough, as were his hands and manners. But deep down, he hadn't changed.

He was still Frank.

He climbed into his 'stolen' truck. Payed for by two years hard work.

" _I did earn it. At New York's $10.44 minimum wage, at 12 hour days, 365 days, times two is $91,414.40. Yeah, I earned it."_

He drove into town, thinking up a plan. Seeing a pay phone, he parked the truck. Checking everywhere, he found a dime. Stepping into the phone booth, he felt almost giddy.

" _I'm almost home!"_

He placed the coin in the slot and dialed his home phone number. The phone rang, sending chills down his spine. Suddenly, his smile faded.

" _What if they're mad at me? Or they don't like who I am now!"_

When Joe answered, Frank nearly froze. _"Hardy residence. Joe Hardy speaking."_

" _Why'd it have to be Joe!?"_ Building up courage, he said the one thing he knew always brought Joe running. "I have your brother."

"What!?"

Frank flinched at his brother's voice. He could hear the pain. "Maple and Elm's corner. 10 o'clock. Be there. Alone." Frank hung up, before Joe could hear him crying. Crying from the pain in his heart and his throat.

Climbing back in his truck, he wiped away his tears. With six hours to wait, Frank drove around town, checking to see who was still around and which of his favorite places were still around.

* * *

9:58 P.M.

"Dang it! I'm gonna be late!"

Frank drove quickly toward the corner, where he knew Joe was waiting. He was about to take the turn onto Elm, when he froze, the 'what ifs' coming back full force.

Quickly throwing on his baseball cap, sunglasses, and bandanna, he headed around the corner, feeling safe, hidden.

He glanced around for any 'witnesses'.

" _The last thing I need is to get arrested for kidnapping."_ Frank smiled at that. _"Yeah, I'm going to kidnap my brother."_

Looking around again, he saw Fenton's car.

" _I need a moment with Joe_ alone. _I have to know how he feels about me!"_

He pulled up to the corner and his breath hitched in his throat. _"He's grown so much! He'll be graduating soon."_

Opening the door for his brother _,_ he said _, "_ Get in _."_

Joe climbed in _,_ looking like he was heading to a funeral _._

" _He probably thinks he's about to die."_

Looking back once, a thought crossed Frank's mind..

" _I could lose him easily. That'll give me all the time I need."_

Stepping on the gas, Frank took off down the road.

"So, you're Joe Hardy? I thought you'd be shorter."

"I've grown since the last time Frank saw me," Joe snapped.

" _You have no idea!"_

"Now where is he!?"

"Do you miss him?" Frank didn't take his eyes off the road, weaving in and out of alleys and back roads.

"Of course I do! What do I have to do to get him back!?"

Ignoring the questions, Frank continued, "So, you don't care how much he's changed, as long as he's home?"

Joe thought about that a second. "I don't want him hurt. But I know he's changed, and I'm ready for it."

"What if he did bad things?"

"I don't care."

"Like, say, what if he killed a man?"

"It was in self defense."

"What if he got a girl pregnant?"

"Then I'd tell him to marry her and take care of baby."

"What if he's insane?"

"I'll take care of Frank for the rest of my life if that's what he needs! Now no more stalling! Where is my brother!?"

Frank smiled. Taking a deep breath, he asked one last question. "What if he was beat up and rough, and not the boy you remember?"

Joe glared at him. "Why would you care?"

Frank pulled the truck into a back road and turned it off. Sitting in the dark, they saw Fenton speed by.

Frank turned the car back on, but kept it in park. Reaching up, he removed his hat, glasses, and bandanna.

Frank looked his brother square in the face, and replied, "I care, because I needed to know how you _felt_ before I'm could show you who I _am_."

Joe gaped, then threw his arms around his brother. "Oh Frank! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Joey. And I'm so sorry."

Joe jolted back. "What!? What are _you_ sorry for? It's _my_ fault!"

Before Frank could answer, Joe's phone rang. Fumbling with his pocket a moment, Joe managed to get the phone out and open.

"Hey Dad." Joe said beaming. A moment later, he added, "Alright? I'm better than alright! I'm fantastic!" A moment later, Joe burst out laughing, sending the phone tumbling to the floor.

Frank picked it up. _"Should I answer it?"_ Pushing his doubts away, he said, "Is this Fenton Hardy?"

"Yes it is. Who is this? What do you want? And what have you done to my son?"

The answer was easy. "Who am I? Someone you never thought you'd ever see again. What do I want? To go home. What have I done to Joe? I gave him the best 'drug' I could have. Sheer joy."

A silence followed. "Who are you?"

Steeling his courage, Frank said his name. "Frank Hardy."

* * *

Joe could barely keep still for the ride home. Fenton followed them, disbelief filled his voice.

"Joe, listen. He might be lying. Does he even look like Frank?"

"Yes he does! It's Frank Dad! It has to be!"

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Fenton dropped the subject. "Okay, as long as you're sure. I just don't like the way he ran." Before Joe could argue, Fenton added, "But I'm sure he had a reason."

* * *

When they pulled into the garage, Frank leaned back in his seat. He wiped his eyes, trying to keep them open. _"Don't fall asleep Frank! Not yet!"_

He climbed out, watching Joe fly up the stairs, into the house. As he entered the Kitchen, he heard Joe yelling "It's him! It's him! It's really him!"

Frank tried to enter the Living Room, but he ended up falling against the counter. He heard Fenton walk in, but couldn't even turn his head to see him.

"Frank are you alright?"

Frank felt his Dad's arms encircle his chest. His eyes fluttered open. He managed to say, "Hey Dad", before he dropped unconscious in his Dad's arms.

* * *

Joe was practically jumping up and down, trying to get Laura and Gertrude to hurry down the stairs.

"How could you two have been sleeping when we had a clue about Frank?"

"Because _some_ _people_ need sleep. Unlike you detectives," Gertrude snapped.

Joe took the last ten steps in one jump, then froze in his tracks. Fenton was just laying Frank on the couch.

Joe's face paled, and his voice cracked as he asked, "What happened!?"

"He collapsed. I think he was running on adrenaline."

Joe looked his brother over. It was the first chance he had to _really_ checking him from head to toe. His dark brown hair was matted and dirty, hanging down in his face. Dark bags were under his eyes, one nearly hidden by a still healing bruise. There were at least three individual scars on his face, two from knives and one from a burn. His clothes were old, and falling apart. And there weren't even shoes on his feet.

"He looks aweful," Joe said, pushing the brown hair out of his brother's face.

"And he's very light. He needs good food and rest. And we'd better take him to the hospital tomorrow," Fenton added.

Gertrude sighed, tying her robe a little tighter. "Well, looks like we're not going to get any more sleep tonight." Grumbling to herself, she went into the Kitchen.

Laura stroked her eldest son's face. "Oh, my poor boy."

Frank jolted awake, shying away from her touch. He looked around frantic, pushing everyone away, moaning. Something in him seemed to break, and he threw himself back on the couch and cried.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he woke up in his Mom's arms. Joe and Fenton had joined in, holding him in a long over due embrace.

"Feeling better?" Laura asked.

"Much, thank you," Frank said, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry, I thought *cough*-"

"Shhhh," Laura said, rocking him. "Don't talk. Not yet."

"He can rest after he has some food in his stomach."

Frank looked up at his Aunt, and nodded. They helped him up, but no sooner had he taken a step, that his knees buckled. Not giving him a second chance, Fenton scooped him up and carried him to the Kitchen.

Gertrude had made some instant oatmeal, had eggs on the stove, and store bought broth in the microwave.

"It's the best I can do on such short notice."

Frank's mouth water at the sight. "It's perfect."

Gertrude turned around in time to see him eating with his hands.

"Frank! Have you ever heard of a spoon!?"

He ignored her, until the oatmeal was gone. After his third bowl, seventh egg, and fourth cup of broth, he finally stopped eating.

"I think you just broke my record," Joe said, slightly shocked at Frank's behavior. His mouth literally fell open when Frank started licking his fingers off.

That was too much for Laura. She grabbed a rag, wet it in the sink, and cleaned off Frank's hands. Along with the food, came layers of dirt and grime, revealing thin scars on his hands.

"That boy needs a shower!" Gertrude mused.

Frank bowed his head in embarrassment.

" _What happened to him? He was so_ lively _in the truck."_ Joe thought. "I know, but he's falling asleep on his feet. We can clean him up tomorrow. Before we take him to the doctor."

Gertrude nodded, but said nothing.

Frank insisted on walking, even though the could barely keep himself up. Joe and Fenton supported him all the way to the guest room.

Frank was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. It was a dark, short, dreamless night. For him at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Someone made a good point, and I'd like to bring it up. Yes, this story is _actually_ about Frank. Not Frank worrying about someone, he's the one in trouble. There's too few of those in my opinion. (He's my favorite character, it doesn't feel right to me to throw Joe in danger).

Also, sorry I took so long to update. I've got two stories going and I've been in more of a 'read-and-edit' mood.

* * *

Frank slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright white glare of the light above him. Once he could see, he looked around and realized something important.

"I'm not where I fell asleep!"

He tried to climb out of the bed (with white sheets), until he realized that he wasn't wearing the clothes he fell asleep in either. It was a slip on gown/dress, with a slit all the way down the back.

His cheeks flushed red. _'What else happened when I was out?'_

It took him a minute to remember what happened, before he fell asleep.

 _'I was home, and now I'm here. But where_ is _here?'_

The door opened, and Frank locked eyes with his little brother, who was peeking in the door.

"Hey Joe. Where am -"

"You're awake!" Joe flew across the room and tackled Frank with a hug.

Frank flailed under his brother a bit, laughing. "Hey, someone help, I'm being crushed."

Joe got up. "Oh stop it. Ya big baby." He playfully slapped Frank on the arm. Even though the smack was light, Frank clutched his arm tight, a grimace of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!? Hold on! I'll get the doctor!" Joe went running for the door, but Frank grabbed his arm.

"No. Stay."

Joe sat down and gently wrapped his arms around his brother.

"You're so thin."

Frank nodded. "Too much work, not enough food."

"And not enough rest either. You gave me quite a scare that morning."

"Which morning?"

"The morning after you got home."

"Wasn't that this morning?"

"No. This is your fourth morning in the hospital."

Joe looked at Frank, expecting him to panic, but instead he saw relief. He collapsed against Joe, enjoying his brother's presence.

The door opened, and Fenton, Laura, and Gertrude walked in. Joe got up and let his Mom hug her eldest son.

"How are you Frankie?"

"I'm okay Mom. Now at least."

"Why? What was wrong before?" Joe asked, guilt slipping into his voice.

"I had _no_ _idea_ where I was, until Joe came in. From what he said, I'm in the hospital."

"Good deductive reasoning Sherlock. I guess the heart monitor and IVs aren't a dead give away."

Frank looked at the machines by the bed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was too busy worrying about where I was to really take in my surroundings." He added, more mumbled to himself than said it to them, "I'm just glad I'm not in the back of a truck again."

"Pardon me?" Fenton said.

"Nothing," Frank replied, looking away, his cheeks turning red again.

"What happened?" Joe asked, gently grabbing Frank's hand.

Frank looked around once, and sighed. "Half the time when I fell asleep, I woke up somewhere different."

"Different how, exactly?"

"It ranged from a different bed, to a different room, to a different warehouse, to the back of a truck. Or a trunk. I hated it when they did that. And there was nothing I could do to stop them."

Frank turned toward Fenton, and Joe saw another scar on his side. "When'd ya get that one?"

"Huh? Oh that. It's nothing. Just . . . A battle scar."

Joe leaned forward, anxious to hear it.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Joe looked over at his parents and aunt. They all four shared a worried look.

"So," Frank said, breaking the silence. "I've been asleep for three days?"

"Yes you have. And you've given us quite a scare," Gertrude said. "We had to rush you here at 6:30 in the morning. I ended up ruining a full batch of pancake batter."

Frank laughed, her tart manner strangely comforting.

"Well, since you're awake, I guess I'd better call everyone and let them know you're alive."

"No one knows yet?"

"We weren't sure you were going to wake up."

"Thanks for the confidence little brother."

"Sorry."

"Sheesh, I was just picking on you."

Joe smiled, before rushing out of the room.

 _'That smile was forced! What did I do wrong?'_ Frank thought, his dreams of everything turning out okay starting in shatter.

* * *

'Mwahahahaha! (Dodges thrown projectiles). Hope you enjoyed, and I know exactly how I want to start the next chapter, so it'll be easier to write, so I'll start it sooner.

Also, when should you use eldest son or oldest son? Is that just a matter of taste/style?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been writing much lately. Hope you enjoy. (By the way, I wanted to write the reunion scene since the first chapter, but it didn't come out like I thought it would.)

* * *

Joe walked down the hospital hallway, glancing at his phone as he went.

 _'I can't believe that I let my phone die.'_

In the waiting room, he got on one of the 'pay per call' phones. Chet answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chet, Joe here. Are you busy?"

"No . . . Why?"

"Well, I'm at the hospital and I was wondering if-"

"I'll be right there!" Chet broke in.

"Can you get the gang together?"

"Of course. See ya in twenty minutes," Chet said, before hanging up.

Joe slowly put the phone back on the holder. _'Wow, he was in a hurry.'_

* * *

"So what did he say, _exactly_?" Tony asked, worried.

"He said that he was at the hospital and that he wanted us to come."

They rushed into the hospital, straight up to the desk clerk.

"Is Joe Hardy here?"

"Why yes he is. Room 314. His parents are already there."

Chet lead the way, followed by Biff, Tony, Vannessa, Iola, Callie, and Phil.

Turning a corner, Chet plowed a man over, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Chet said, helping the man up. "Our friend is here- Joe?"

Joe looked at Chet, a smile on his face. "Hey Chet."

"Wait. If you're here, then who's in the hospital room?" Biff asked, confused.

"Is one of your parents sick?" Iola asked, giving Joe a one armed hug.

He gave her a big hug back, and a kiss on the cheek. "Nope. In fact, it's nothing to worry about. Come and see."

Everyone noticed the smile, and his happy attitude, but they didn't know what to think of it.

They entered Room 314, and everyone froze. Except for Joe.

Frank looked up at everyone, and smiled. "Hey guys. How ya been? Are you still free Cal? Or do I need to woop a guy's tail?"

"Frank!"

Callie rushed over and hugged him tight. Followed by Chet and Iola.

"Wha- Wha- How?" Biff asked, voicing the question on everyones' mind.

"It's a long story," Frank replied.

"We have time," Tony said.

When Frank didn't answer, Phil walked over, put his hands on the side of the bed, leaned forward and said, "Spill it Hardy. 'Cause Joe taught me how to interegate someone, and I will use that knowledge."

The room went dead silent.

A chortle was followed by a giggle, which was followed by full blown laughter. It took Frank a full minute to calm down, and even then he was still chuckling.

He wiped a tear out of his eye. "Thanks Phil, I needed that. And you're not scary."

"Hey, I've intimidated quite a few people."

"Not me. The guys at the warehouse were much scarier than you."

"What warehouse?"

Frank wasn't sure who asked, but it sent silence through the room again.

He sighed. "Like I said. It's a bit of a long story. I guess I'd better start at the beginning. Well, it all started with that case at the docks-"

* * *

"Run Joe! Go get Dad!"

Frank ran down the dock, looking for a place to hide. He scrambled around a corner. Three more men were working down the way a bit.

"Stop that boy!"

"It's Fenton's kid!"

The crooks grabbed a net and a crate.

With nowhere else to turn, Frank jumped into the water. He swam back the way he came, hoping to be there when the Police arrived.

There was a splash behind him.

He chanced a glance back, the man was far enough back. He looked back to the front, and there was a crook right in front of him, holding a net.

The crook dove forward, trapping Frank in the net. A second later, they yanked him up out of the water. He struggled against the rope, but he only wore himself out.

Holding the net, 'Santa-Bag' style, they headed back toward where the chase started. Frank kicked and screamed, trying to get free, or get help.

"Throw the kid in the brig and help us pack everything up."

The crook took Frank aboard a ship. Down below deck, he hung the net up, laughing at the boy's predicament.

Once he was alone, Frank tried to get free. But he was hanging in the middle of the 'room' and his arms were pinned at his side.

The 'trap door' opened and closed several times. Boxes were moved on board and shouts were exchanged. Suddenly the boat started to rock.

 _'They're taking me out to sea!'_

* * *

". . . And that's why I wasn't at the dock when you got there. Assuming you did."

"We did." Fenton and Joe replied.

"What happened after that?" Laura asked.

Before Frank could answer, the doctor entered. "Alright, Visitor hours are over. Mr. Hardy needs to sleep. And being unconscious is different than being asleep. Don't ask why, no one knows." He looked straight at Joe when he said that.

"Alright, sleep well Frank."

"We'll be back tomorrow."

Once everyone was gone, Frank was left with his thoughts. He shuddered at the feeling of the waves, glad to be on firm ground, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe laid back on his bed, just happy that Frank was alive.

" _He doesn't seem to blame me. He actually seems to blame himself. I'll need to talk to him about that."_

A horn at the street brought something to mind.

" _I wonder what's in his truck! Wait a minute! Where'd he_ _get_ _that truck!?"_

Joe jumped off of his bed and flew down the steps to the garage. Taking the keys, that Frank had left on the shelf, _"Bad idea."_ Joe opened the passenger side and looked in the glove box.

"Joe Hardy! What are you doin', pounding through the house like that!?"

"Sorry Mom. But with all the excitement about Frank being here, and then not waking up, I never checked his truck!"

Joe pulled out a stack of papers, a camera, and a spiral notebook. The notebook seemed to be a diary that Frank kept, keeping track of where he was and what he was doing. The camera was an 'instant picture' one, so there was no memory on it. The papers were order forms for the black market shipments.

"These'll be helpfull for the Police, atleast."

He flipped through the papers and a picture fell out. Laura picked it up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Joe looked at the picture, his eyes going wide. It was a picture of Frank trying to fight off three grown men. One man had just tripped him, and he was in mid-fall. But, what caught Joe's attention the most, was the cut on his face.

"I asked him what that scar was. He said it was a battle wound and that he didn't want to talk about it."

"No wonder, my poor baby."

* * *

Frank tried to sleep, but every noise scared him awake. So he saw the man when he climbed in the window.

"Scream and you're dead."

Frank nodded his head, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

The man was tall, with a strong build. He had really short, brown hair and green eyes. His clothes were old but not tattered.

"Get up, and don't try anything."

Frank started to shake. "Please, I won't tell anyone anything. I don't remember it well. And I couldn't find that place again."

"I neard you jackin' your jaw to them about the warehouse."

"But I don't remember where the warehouse is."

"Enough! You're comin' with me." The man ripped the IV, and the monitor wires off of him. A second later, a loud screech filled the room.

Frank tried to get away from the man, but it was no use. He saw the nurse come in, right before the man jumped out the window.

* * *

Joe looked under the seat and found more pictures. Most were of where Frank was fighting for his life, but a few looked like he took them. They were of the warehouse, the lake in front of it, and the mountains off in the distance.

"These'll help-"

"*Gasp* Joe come here!"

Joe looked up. Laura was looking in the truck bed. It was supposed to be gray, but there was a lot of red.

"That's not paint . . . Mom, I think we need to get back to the hospital."

Laura nodded.

A second later, the phone rang.

Joe rushed to answer it.

"Hardy residence, Joe Hardy speaking."

"Joe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Frank was just kidnapped."

* * *

Sorry, I know this was short, but I threw it together in an hour (or less). I didn't realise that it's been about 2 months since I last added a chapter. Really I just came up with the 'Frank-kidnapping-Joe' scene, sooooo I am now completely free forming. Anthing y'all would like to see happen? (Drop me a line, even if you don't)


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: A quick shout out to everyone. I read all the reviews, and you made a good point Candylou (honestly, I forgot about the truck). Let's assume that everyone _else_ forgot the truck when Frank collapsed.

Thanks for the ideas and the complements.

Sorry it's been so long. Life has been hittin' hard since the middle of Janurary.

* * *

Joe sagged against the wall, feeling like he was hit in the gut. _"No! Not again! What if we can't find him!? I should have stayed in the hospital."_

"Mr. Hardy?"

"I'm still here. Just dazed. I'll be right over."

Laura came walking in. His face told her the whole story. "He was kidnapped? Wasn't he?"

Joe nodded. "I should have been there."

"Joe, you probably wouldn't have been able to do anything, even if you were there. Now, we can go find him."

They jumped in the van. Joe drove, while Laura called the Police and then Fenton.

"Hey, Laura. Is something wrong?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Frank we kidnapped."

"What!? Wasn't there someone watching him!?"

"I don't know. Joe and I are heading over there now."

"How's Joe taking it?"

Laura glance at her son. His jaw was set and his eyes almost burned with anger. "The kidnapper better hope that the Police find him before Joe does."

"I'll be right over there."

"Thanks Fenton. See you in a minute."

Joe didn't say anything for the whole ride. Once at the hospital, he went straight inside, looking for the guard.

The man was already talking to the Police. "I'm telling you. I was guarding the door. I let the nurse in and then she screamed. So, I rushed in and I saw the man dragging Frank into a van."

"What did the van look like?" Joe asked.

The guard was surprised at the newcomer, until he saw who it was. "It was a dark blue mini-van with dark green stripes on the side."

"Where did it go?"

"Down the road behind the hospital."

"Thanks." Joe took off down the hallway, making it to the ground floor in record time.

Laura found Fenton in Frank's hospital room. "Don't worry Fenton. Joe will find him."

"What if it's another 2 years? What if it's longer? What if . . . What if he's gone for good?"

"Don't think like that Fenton! Joe will find him. You'll see." Laura gave Fenton a hug. "You'll see."

* * *

Frank squirmed against the ropes that bound him to the chair. With the blindfold and gag, he was completely helpless.

' _If I can just get one hand free . . . '_

He had already lost track of how much time had passed.

' _This isn't the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last'_

A door opened.

He froze, bracing for the criminal's assault. What he got, was much different.

After a moment of silence, a girl said, "Hey guys, I think I found a crazy guy!"

 _'What!?'_

A few more people entered. Two boys and another girl, early and pre-teens, from the sound of it.

Frank squirmed, trying to get them to see his trouble. _'Hurry! Before the criminal comes back with his friends!"_

"That's not a crazy guy! He's been kidnapped!" a boy said.

"How do you know?" the second girl said.

"Because I watch detective shows. We need to hurry before the crooks come back. If they catch us here, they'll shoot us all and throw us in the lake."

The blindfold and gag were promptly removed. Frank got his first look around the room. It was a one-room cabin, well maintained.

"Thank you," Frank said, wincing at the pain from the knock out punch to the jaw he had received.

"No problem," the 'expert' boy said. "I'm Robert. This is my brother, Benjamin. And these are our sisters, Molly and May. They're twins."

Robert was about 13, May and Molly were about 11 and Benjamin was about 8. They all had brown hair and green eyes. Except for Molly, who had blue eyes. And Robert, who had blond hair.

Robert turned to Frank, all business. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Frank replied. He promptly stood up, rearranging the hospital gown. "I hate these things."

"Don't worry, you can change your clothes at our house," Robert said. "Come on, before the bad guys get back."

Not about to argue, Frank let the kids lead him through the woods. He quickly tired. Though he did his best to hide it from the kids, his hand found Robert's shoulder.

Robert noticed the pressure on his shoulder increase as they walked. _"Oh man! How long was he there!? He might not have eaten in days!"_

Robert fished a granola bar, out of his pocket. "Here, eat this."

Frank shook his head. "I don't know if I could stomach anything right now."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A real meal? I don't know. I guess a few nights ago."

"A few nights!?" Robert said. "That's torture! I . . . I'm sorry. Torture never crossed my mind. Are you hurt?"

Frank smiled at the four concerned faces. "I'm alright, just a little tired."

"Don't worry . . . " May started.

". . . Momma will make you a nice dinner," Molly finished.

"How much farther is it?" Frank asked.

"Five more minutes. Just hang in there," Robert said.

"Don't worry about me . . . I'm . . . fine . . . " Frank's eyes fell closed, as he fell against Robert.

"May, Benjamin, run to the house and get Dad," Robert said, laying Frank down. "Molly, you're with me."

May and Benjamin took off running, while Molly stayed, looking on while Robert administered first aid.

"He's breathing okay . . . His heart beats normal . . . His temperature is normal. I think he collapsed from exhaustion."

"What do we do?"

"We keep him safe and comfortable, until Dad arrives, or he wakes up."

"What should we do if the crooks come back?"

Robert looked at her, then back down at the fallen teenager. "You would run."

"What about you?"

"I couldn't just leave him. But you would run. What kind of brother would I be, if I let my angelic little sister get hurt by crooks?"

"Angelic? You're talking about the wrong sister."

"Robby! Molly! What happened!?" A tall man ran up the path. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wore a cowboy hat, jeans, cowboy boots, and a red cowboy style shirt. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Dad, but he collapsed," Robert said.

"Can you wake him up?" Molly asked.

Their Dad, Jonathan, checked Frank over real quick. "Where did you find him?"

"In Grandpa's cabin. I saw someone leave it, so I got my team together to go stop 'em from squattin'. I guess they kidnapped him from a hospital."

Johnathan nodded. "We'd better get 'im to the house." Jonathan threw Frank's arm over his shoulder, before picking the boy up bridal style.*

* * *

*That's my favorite carrying technique.

I hope you enjoyed it. That wasn't the original idea, but it works.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, it's been six months, so I think it's time I put this story up for adoption. I'm sorry, but I lost interest in the story. If anyone would like to finish it, please do so. (And let me know, so I can link over to your story) The 'Frank kidnapping Joe scene' was a plot bunny, so I had to write it. But, everything else seems too forced.

Rest of the plot*: Frank wakes up and gets dressed in clothes they give him. While he's talking to the Mom and Dad, the kids overhear that he's 'the Frank Hardy'. They think Frank and Joe are awesome. Johnathan drives Frank back to the hospital, talking to him about the situation. Frank admits to being scared of how everyone really feels. They're chased and then cornered. Frank jumped out of the truck, giving Johnathan a code phrase for Joe. The men chase Frank and Johnathan can drive to the hospital. Joe's there and they all rush to go find Frank. After a search, they find Frank cornered in a tree. The criminals are arrested after a fight. Joe hugs Frank and Frank hugs him back. After a little bit of time, Frank opens back up, but the scars remain.

*For those who like to know the 'real' ending to a story (like me)


End file.
